Project Summary The overall goal of the Nonlinear Analysis Research Core (NONAN) is to establish a unique resource that will enhance the effectiveness of research in the Center for Research in Human Movement Variability (MOVCENTR). The aims of the project are to 1) enable MOVCENTR investigators to examine human movement variability data, 2) mentor all MOVCENTR investigators in the examination of human movement data, and 3) build NONAN as the leading resource for the University of Nebraska at Omaha, the state of Nebraska, the Great Plains IDEA-CTR network, and beyond, specifically for use in human movement variability research to treat and prevent motor related disorders. The NONAN Core is fundamental to the development of the MOVCENTR as it is central to nearly all activities aimed at studying human movement variability in order to treat and prevent motor related disorders. Institutional research capacity will be enhanced by the fully established NONAN Core, substantially enhancing our competitiveness for sustainable programmatic research grants and program projects.